Conventionally, writing instruments used at construction sites or the like of electrical construction, building construction, and the like are known (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2007-307798). In a writing instrument disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2007-307798, an elastic cylinder body is arranged in a tip part of a tip pipe extending forward from an outer cylinder. The elastic cylinder body is in elastic contact with a writing lead for a writing instrument fed out from a tip of the tip pipe.
According to such a writing instrument, even when some kind of impact acts on the tip pipe in a state where, for example, the tip pipe is inserted into a small groove or the like cut into wood that is a writing object, the impact is absorbed by the elastic cylinder body. Therefore, occurrences of a failure such as breakage of the writing lead for a writing instrument are suppressed.
However, even with the writing instrument including the elastic cylinder body disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2007-307798, impact applied to the writing instrument from the outside cannot be completely absorbed by the elastic cylinder body. For this reason, conventionally, there is a need for a writing instrument capable of reducing impact transmitted to a writing lead for a writing instrument from the outside.